1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential shooting control operation of a camera, and particularly to a sequential shooting controller that drives the sequential shooting with reference to a battery charge level.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of electric and electronic devices are equipped in a camera to fulfill various functions, and these devices are usually powered by a battery. As for some of the functions, it may be better for the level of the battery charge to be checked in advance. In particular, as for a large power-consuming device, it is beneficial to check the battery charge level directly before its activation in order to avoid unexpected suspension during operation.
In general, a predetermined electrical load is applied on the battery to check the battery charge level before actuating a requested function. Namely, the property of the battery charge level is determined from the voltage across the electrical load. Furthermore, in order to improve the accuracy of the battery charge level determination, Japanese Patent No. 3215710 discloses a device that selects different sizes of electric loads that are adapted to the electric power requirements of different operations.